


来者不善

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, abo向, 双a
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	来者不善

01

我喜欢杨九郎。

张云雷在几重会审之下，翘着二郎腿依旧神色自若地说道。他张云雷是一个Alpha，虽然舞台上的表演风格看不太出来，可是下了台他板着脸的队长样子和师兄的身份在那里摆着，谁看见他都是毕恭毕敬地喊一声师哥。

可是杨九郎也是一个Alpha啊，队里那么多Omega可以挑选，怎么偏偏就看上了同样是Alpha的杨九郎呢？就因为是搭档的关系吗？

对A，要不起啊。

“哦，我和杨九郎搭档那是在他分化了之后，我一直知道他是个Alpha。”张云雷漫不经心地说道，嘴角还挂着点笑意。

太厉害了，一个Alpha，当初在给自己找搭档的时候，不是放眼去找香甜可口的Omega，而是看准了和自己一样的Alpha。原因竟然是喜欢他。

喜欢一个Alpha是什么感觉，坐在一旁的张九龄看了看是个Omega的王九龙。嗯，还好他是个Omega，不然自己的头发真的就保不住了。

“那你打算怎么办，直接表白？”王九龙看了一眼张九龄，明白了他的师哥眼睛里的小心思，撇着嘴咬了一口张九龄的手臂才算放过张九龄。

“哎哟喂，疼！”张九龄咬着牙喊了一声。

“就是这种感觉，这里疼啊。”张云雷指了指自己的心口，长叹了口气，“我表白了，可是他拒绝了。”

“他怎么说的？”一排吃瓜看戏的小脑袋凑了过来，看的张云雷一脸冷漠。

“他说他是个Alpha。”

02

谁规定的Alpha不能和Alpha在一起。

张云雷看着眼前认认真真吃着饭的杨九郎，后者嘴巴里正嚼着什么东西，一鼓一鼓的，噘起来的嘴巴上还有外卖的油水。张云雷抽了张纸给他，让他把嘴擦干净。

眼前这个男人皮肤白皙，眼睛不大倒是挺可爱的，嘴巴噘着看着就想要亲上去，怎么看都应该是一个流着奶香味的Omega。

除了在台上帮张云雷说话，凶人发狠薅头发的时候。

杨九郎擦了嘴，看着张云雷未动的几口饭，扒拉了两下挑了张云雷爱吃的菜夹过去。热水重新倒了一杯，放在张云雷的手边，他看着张云雷依旧若有所思的样子，抬头摸了摸张云雷的下巴。

“想什么呢？”

“在想你为什么不是个Omega。”张云雷如实回答，没打算遮掩过去。他看着杨九郎立刻红透了的耳根，勾起了唇。

他是故意的，张云雷就喜欢看杨九郎脸红害羞的样子，想看杨九郎是什么样的反应。

“是Omega也不会和你在一起。”杨九郎捏着鼻子点了点张云雷的脑袋，“你少给我想那些没用的东西。”

“我又没说我想什么，除非你心里也是这么想的。”张云雷喝了一口水，眉头立刻皱起来，“水太烫，重新去给我倒一杯。”

“得嘞。”

03

谁知道他两人到底是怎么想的。一个表白了，一个拒绝了，就这样两个人还能够没事人一样的搭档着。台上两个人依旧你来我往，有几分真情也有几分隐晦，下了台的杨九郎也依旧把张云雷的事情都给想的周到。

台上如夫妻，可是这台底下他们也没少像相处了很久的老夫老妻一样。张云雷都半开玩笑，贴着杨九郎的耳朵问他，他们和在一起没什么差别，为什么就是不能在一起呢？

杨九郎沉默了两秒，然后向他吐了口口水。当然是开玩笑的，没真吐，让张云雷想起来属于他们的一句梗。河马竟然冲着他吐口水了。

“真的不考虑吗，和我在一起？”

“不考虑。”

每天都要问一问，哪怕是得到的答案都是一样的，张云雷也要问。他故意等着杨九郎拒绝他，故意等着杨九郎红着脸推开他。

一般这个时候他就会把人拉回来，听杨九郎一句软软的“你干嘛啊？”

“我不干嘛，我想要你。”

鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，张云雷擦着杨九郎的唇过去，最后也只是碰到了脸。令人心痒的触碰，张云雷放弃了继续深入的机会，他退后几步，放过了落荒而逃的杨九郎。

经不起表白的那小样。

04

所有人都觉得他们且闹着呢，没想到和解与亲密来的这样快。

杨九郎和人有了争执。也不算是争执，毕竟杨九郎也没有到上手薅头发那一步。他只是没放人走，抓着那人的手腕倔强又固执的样子。

在坚持着什么。

张云雷给人道完歉把杨九郎拉回来，谁也没敢劝。平时队里也就杨九郎在张云雷的权利之下，有时候张云雷也会听一听杨九郎的话。别人出事了，还好决断，杨九郎惹张云雷生气了，不知道张云雷该怎么算。

反锁上了屋子，杨九郎也没做错事情的内疚。他双手环着胸，还冲张云雷挑了挑眉，一副知错不改还骄傲的样子。他不常生气，要是生气了也多半是因为张云雷。

没急着数落他，张云雷把自己的外套脱了下来，走到杨九郎面前盯着他看。

“有时候我搞不懂，是你傻还是我没把话说明白。”

张云雷相信自己把话说的足够明白了，他说他喜欢杨九郎，想要和杨九郎在一起。哪怕他是个Alpha，他也喜欢杨九郎。

要说杨九郎不喜欢他，也不应该。没有谁该着为另一个人做那些平凡细碎的琐事。杨九郎全都做全了，比张云雷想象中的还要全，还有一些是张云雷想都没想过的事情。

就像是习惯了。杨九郎习惯为张云雷做着爱人都不会体贴到的事情，习惯了记住张云雷的那些喜好。太烫的水不喝，凉掉了的水也不喝，哪怕张云雷让他倒多少次水，杨九郎都没有怨言。

“你拒绝我，不喜欢我，干嘛还要为我出头？”

不过就是张云雷被人说了几句，没有伤到张云雷的一分一毫，杨九郎都要抓着人家的手说张云雷不是那样的。和张云雷搭档的那天开始，杨九郎就见不得别人说张云雷的一点不好。

他好，好着呢。

就是他是个Alpha，老把喜欢挂在嘴上，最常说的一句话就是杨九郎我他妈喜欢你。

喜欢个屁，还不是就惦记着杨九郎的屁股嘛。

杨九郎想要推开张云雷，他在张云雷躲闪的目光中小声反驳：“我没为你出头，我只是实话实说。”

“我只是拒绝了你的表白，我可没说过我不喜欢你。”

05

从屋子里出来已经是几个小时之后的事情了，趴在门外听着声音和动静的人什么都没听到。王九龙咬着手，有些担心：“你说辫儿哥不会把杨九郎弄死了吧，应该不至于。”

“你以为谁都像你一样嘛，就知道嚯嚯我。”张九龄在旁边捏了捏王九龙的脸，“师哥年纪大了，你不能够因为你年纪小我两岁就折腾我。”

王九龙红着脸说知道了，我也很心疼师哥的。话还没说完，门就猝不及防地被打开了。杨九郎扶着腰走出来，张云雷慢悠悠地跟在后面，看见这一排来串门的人，皱了皱眉。

“你们其他队的人来我们队凑什么热闹？”

“我们来蹭饭，嗯，顺便看看你们吵没吵架，有没有血溅一地。”

那倒不可能，张云雷舍不得。他最多也就是把人压在身下好好的干一场。杨九郎一句我没说过我不喜欢你让张云雷上了头。

平时连接吻都顾及着就是怕杨九郎不高兴，他可不是什么善茬，也没心思想要陪着杨九郎再玩下去了。

欲擒故纵也该收网了。

后来吃瓜看戏的人从杨九郎揉着腰的动作里好像明白了张云雷解决问题的办法。絮絮叨叨的小会又开起来了，两个Alpha搞在了一起，哇真的是感天动地。

你说到底是谁压了谁，反正被操的都是Alpha。

你看看杨九郎委屈的样子，也应该就知道了。

那他们这算是在一起了吗？

他俩在不在一起，也没什么所谓啊，没区别不是嘛。

06

再次被压倒在床上，杨九郎脸都红了，他的屁股还痛着呢。张云雷没给他喘息的机会，已经把他的扣子解开了。

“张云雷，我看你就是惦记着我的屁股。”杨九郎不满地吐槽着，“你是来者不善。”

“什么来者不善，要是善者，还不来呢。”

来者不善，善者不来。杨九郎是相信的。从张云雷第一天看见他，说要和他搭档的时候，他就懂得了张云雷的意思。他摆了摆手说了拒绝，他在看到张云雷那一丝惋惜的眼神中藏了点不甘，就知道他还会再来一次。

“张云雷他是个Alpha是吧？”杨九郎和别人无数次地确认过这个事实，也在张云雷不断靠近他的时候不断认定。

一个Alpha是那么轻易就能够追到手的吗，当然不可能。他杨九郎好歹也是个有攻击性的Alpha。

我喜欢张云雷。杨九郎在跑来吃瓜的张九龄和王九龙的疑问中缓缓开口。

“你喜欢他你还拒绝他？”张九龄就快要跳起来了，他被王九龙按住，心如止水地发出了质问。

“喜欢就不能拒绝了？”杨九郎理直气壮地反问，他看着一脸不解的两个人笑道，“这件事别说出去，别让张云雷知道。不然我这两年来没使的隐藏技能，我不介意点满。”

“保证守口如瓶。”张九龄大声说道。

不是在玩成语接龙，有些事情就是这样。

来者不善，善者不来。

Fin


End file.
